meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Frink
Mister Frink is an adventurer. History Hornyak Frink was born in England and raised by a single father. The father was brutal and unforgiving, always pushing him to do his best. Frink succeeded, most of the time due to sheer bloody-mindedness, and eventually became a professor of science. At some point, he developed an ability to affect probability by claiming that something was impossible. During one of his lectures, the Basset Hound Brigade recruited him by crashing through the wall of his classroom. He then accompanied them back to the United States and began his life as an adventurer. During the 1920s, they were constantly adventuring, with Mister Frink making valued contributions at every turn. As the 1920s closed out, he and Mister Lucky put the rest of the team in cryogenic suspension so that they might be unfrozen when needed. Frink, however, claimed it was impossible to stay young and alive and has managed to do so since. Over the next seventy years, the Basset Hound Brigade would be unfrozen periodically, clashing with such foes as Red Scare and Disco. In the nineties, the other members found out about Frink and Lucky were remaining unfrozen, and demanded to be left out as well and given the benefits of immortality. In the nineties, Frink mainly centered his attentions on science, and developed a serum called Element Frink which imbued people with super-powers. Among those injected were an inter-dimensional traveler who Frink named Brian and adopted, a man who later became one of the many Purple Lamps, a Mexican wrestler, and several others. Mister Frink arrived with the Basset Hound Brigade to the battle for the world that's coming, and his unique powers helped undo all the damage that had been done. Later, he and Mister Lucky flew a gyrocopter to intercept a falling Charleston Charge, and he pronounced that it would be impossible for Charleston to fall to his death at that point. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Mister Frink participated in this as a champion of Lamp Prime, going up against Player One in a hell-beast hunt. He lost. The Apocalyptic Council Mister Frink and Vinny Fitzpatrick set out to stop the Apocalyptic Council and rescue Charleston Charge and Edwin Cloudstar. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Mister Frink will be participating in this, again as a champion of Lamp Prime. He defeated Player One, Player Two, Player Three, and Player Four in a tug-of-war match in the first round, and defeated Jerald in the second round in an invention contest. He defeated Shrugs in the third round, making an (arguably) better fake Mister Lucky. He lost to Charleston Charge in the fourth round, failing to obtain any feathers. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Mister Frink is participating in this event. Abilities Mister Frink has a keen scientific mind and great strength. However, his most prominent power is the ability to affect probability. This is a typical exchange: "Those boulders are about to crush us!" "It's impossible for those boulders not to crush us!" And then those boulders would fail to crush them. Frink is unable to make things materialize, save for broadswords, and then only occasionally. Note that he can only effect probability in his favor by claiming that something is impossible. Saying that something is possible will do nothing. He is also able to fly a gyrocopter exceptionally well. Enemies Frink's main antagonists are the Nantucket Dragon Group. Friends and Allies Mister Frink has a close, if antagonistic, friendship with Mister Lucky, as well as the rest of the Basset Hound Brigade. Another close friend is Adam Supreme. Category:Characters Category:Basset Hound Brigade members Category:Characters created by Mike P